far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 703 - Two Point Conversion
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #702 - Two Point Conversion is the seven hundred-third episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the sixty-second episode of Season 7. Video Overview PAX West and the Video Game Industrial Complex Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole to get Wolfie, hearing a Skeleton die. Sailing toward the Far Lands, Kurt says the Direct Relief fundraiser is up to $17,626.40 out of $50,000, $20k and $25k having their own milestones. He semi-breaks up the season into 7A and 7B, 7A being before the $50,000 goal. Kurt went to PAX West on Friday in Seattle, seeing lots of Far Landers like TDWFan and Jobeanie. ConeDodger is in Seattle and got to drive the Corolla, whipping it around the curly Washington roads. He talks about always getting a bit weepy-eyed around conventions, and how he used to wait in long lines to check out in-development games. Nowadays Kurt is not really dependent on advertising revenue compared to his Patreon. This year, Battlegrounds closed down an entire Seattle street to set-up armored trucks and red drop crates. An entire wing of the convention center was rented out by Fortnite for mini-golf. Kurt is not too interested in that, and also knows from how much it cost MindCrack to have a tiny booth the massive amounts of money being spent. Kurt then thinks about how much homeless and relatively poor people could've spent with the money. The convention experience morphed from being a little official with MindCrack to being an excuse to see Far Landers and fans. He mulls over if that's necessary, and admits that a 41-year old Toyota may not be necessary. Kurt sees two spires that look like a field goal set-up from far away, and radio antennas up close. Kurt wonders if his generation has a broader view of the world leading toward uncertainty and not being sure where we fit into the world. He does truly like going to the conventions, because it provides friendships. Kurt just saw BdoubleO and Pungence without needing to go to a convention. Question: Do you think you're the same person you were five years ago? What about since college? High schools? Everybody changes over time, of course, but if you sat down and had a conversation with yourself would you be able to recognize your way of talking, acting, anything different? Joking five years ago he was still doing this series, Kurt says that some opinions have probably changed for the better. It is hard for him to think back to high school, and in some respects college as well. He laughs that episodes 1-100 of the series are hard to listen to, despite it being one viewer's favorite. Some people have not evolved since high school, and Kurt sees that as usually a negative. Honestly, Kurt is kind of surprised nobody from his past life has contacted him about doing YouTube, and he has retained no connections to any friends from that time in his life, describing himself a a 'forgettable kid'. Kurt thinks that all the manufactured crises in his head make him feel like he lacks a routine. He jokes about having a full-life crisis as he begins to dig another Hidey Hole. Saying he's starting to get weary of No Man's Sky, he may stream some other things.